


Sandcat versus Gwanda Gourd

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Implied Smut, Monsters, No Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, fem!Kylo Ren, vegetable shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Rey has a run-in with Millicent, and Breha saves her from Hux just in time. But there's even fouler villain in Breha's quarters that Rey would never have anticipated.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Sandcat versus Gwanda Gourd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderblimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderblimp/gifts).



> A gift for lothkat for her donation to a local food bank as part of my donation drive! <3

_Fucking Millicent._ Rey curled up at the back of the cramped cage, causing it to shift unevenly in the redheaded officer’s grasp. That haughty bitch Millicent had fucking tattled on her, like the territorial asshole she was. Rey had just been wiping her feet outside the ashpit she’d found when Millicent had showed up, hissing right in her face.

Before Rey could find her emergency exit, she was being crammed into a metal wire box by two pasty, clammy hands attached to a very upright, sneering man. She’d seen this guy around—maybe around one of the ships she snuck onto to meet Breha, or maybe back on Jakku. His uniform marked him an officer, but she hadn’t caught his name.

He crooned at Millicent as he carted Rey off, reassuring the long-haired priss that he’d dispose of this interloper, that she’d get extra treats later for sounding the alarm. Rey glared through the cage at Millicent, who pranced along behind them, gloating.

Rey wasn’t sure if they were going to space her or eat her or what, but the little entourage didn’t make it too far before Rey heard a sweet, sweet modulated voice down the hall.

“General Hux,” Breha said. Rey turned around in the cage to look at her, could only imagine the sneer behind her mask. “What are you doing with that . . . animal?”

Hux sputtered. “This _animal_ was pissing in your shrine, Ren.”

“Is that so?” Breha said. “Ought to be mine to punish then.”

Breha wrested the handle of the cage from Hux, jostling Rey a bit in the process. She flattened down as much as she could to reduce the impact.

Breha took Rey back to her quarters and let her out as soon as the door slid closed. Rey stretched out on Breha’s bed, happy to be free of the cramped cage at last. Breha let her lounge there while she left to gather some food from the kitchen, and Rey rutted around in her bed a bit before relaxing on a pillow. She was almost asleep when Breha reappeared with an armful of vegetables. She said she was going to make them something she called a “salad.”

While she stooped over her undersized dining table slicing gourds and roots, Rey jumped down from the bed and put her front paws up on the edge to sniff at the vegetables, trying not to gag at the raw-rotten plant smell coming from some of them. Jakku had few native vegetables, and you certainly didn’t eat any of them raw. Breha turned around for another vegetable to slice while she stood there, then shooed Rey off.

Rey slunk back to the floor and turned around to hop back on the bed, then jumped clear off the ground when she spotted some evil snakelike creature on the floor, frozen where it had obviously been creeping up on her in her vegetable-induced distraction. She hissed at it, her pupils widened to fat circles to take in the threat. She was yowling a low growl, waiting for it to back the fuck up, when she heard Breha behind her— _laughing_?

Rey backed away from the creature, hissing at Breha: “What is your fucking problem?”

“Rey—” Breha was laughing so hard now she could barely get a sentence out, which only angered Rey more. “Rey, it’s a gwanda gourd. It can’t hurt you.”

Rey relaxed her spine and saw that the thing _did_ appear to be some kind of vegetable. She was glad she had fur to hide her fierce blush, and licked at her paw to detract attention from the hair bristled up on her back. She cleaned between her toes until Breha’s cackling slowed, then with a shiver she shifted her body back to mostly human—human in the torso and limbs, but keeping her tail and ears and nipples and the fur down her spine.

She bent over to pick up the gourd, ran her human fingers over its ridges. She looked at Breha. “Are you done?”

Breha looked chastened only briefly before busting out in laughter again. And as much as Rey wanted to be pissed, she really couldn’t—she’d never seen Breha laugh this much at once in the entire time she’d known her. Rey couldn’t let her have all the fun, though. She held out the gourd, and Breha took it from her hesitantly.

Rey backed up until her knees hit the edge of the bed, then slowly lay back across it, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Come here, soft thing,” she said. Breha looked briefly concerned, glancing at the gourd. Rey nodded at it. “Bring that too,” she said. “You can set it on the side table.”

Breha stretched out alongside her on the bed, and Rey tugged on her arm until Breha lay across her chest. Rey cupped her cheek and pulled her down to kiss her, but she could tell Breha’s heart wasn’t in it.

“What’s wrong, soft thing?” Rey asked. Breha lay down next to her, pillowing her head on her bicep.

“Are you punishing me?”

Rey rolled to her side and tucked Breha’s hair behind her ear. “Why? Do you deserve to be punished?”

Breha closed her eyes under Rey’s gaze, said, “Probably.”

Rey leaned in to kiss her softly, and pulled back to look at her, stroking her hair and her neck, until she opened her eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, “and I’m not upset. I do want you to do something for me though.”

“Okay,” Breha said softly, and Rey brushed away a tear that threatened to track across her nose.

“Hey, no crying,” she said. “This isn’t atonement. Okay?”

Breha nodded. “Okay.”

“Look at me, Breha.” Breha opened her eyes, and Rey kissed her again, dwelling a bit to appreciate Breha’s soft full lips.

Rey smiled when she pulled away again, and she looked Breha dead in the eyes and said, “I want you to fuck me with the gwanda gourd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lothkat's prompt was those cat vs. cucumber videos hahahaha. I wanted Rey and Breha to bang in this but they wanted to be soft. What can you do, you know?


End file.
